


The Destiel Ending

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean And Cas Love Each Other, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, the real ending of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: Series finale redo because it sucked. My Destiel ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	The Destiel Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was outraged by the finale, so I wrote this to heal my wounds. If any of you hated the series finale as well, hopefully this will help you. I kept it so Dean was in heaven, cuz I didn't hate that as much as I thought I would, and I wanted him to be at peace and happy forever, so he's dead, but I fixed it cuz Cas is here now.

It’s bright. Everything around him is a luminescent white. He squints, trying to block out some of the light. Where is he? He blinks a couple times before the world starts manifesting around him. With a couple more blinks, everything slowly comes into focus. There are birds singing and a gentle breeze flitters past him. 

“Well, at least I made it to Heaven,” he says to himself. As if he wouldn’t have. Jack is God now, and there’s no way he would have let Dean spend eternity in Hell. He smiles and looks up to the sky, watching clouds roll by lazily with the breeze. 

“Took you long enough,” A gruff voice says. 

Dean’s heart pangs in his chest and he looks away from the sky. In front of him is a building. The Roadhouse. His smile widens seeing the logo, but then he looks down some more and sees a man sitting on a rocking chair with a beer in his hand and a crooked smile. 

“Bobby?” Dean says, taking a hesitant step forward. He furrows his brows and keeps walking. “What’re you doing here? What memory is this?”

“Not a memory.” Bobby reaches in a cooler that’s sitting beside him and offers it to Dean. Beads of water slip off the glass. Dean takes it, the ice-cold glass biting his palm, but it’s a welcome cool. He takes the seat beside Bobby, popping the top off, and taking a swig. 

“Damn that’s good,” Dean says, a chuckle ghosting past his lips as he stares at the bottle. He turns his head to see Bobby grinning at him fondly. “You said this isn’t a memory?”

Bobby nods, setting his beer on top of the cooler between them. “There are no individual Heavens anymore. That boy Jack of yours made some changes around here. Cas helped too,” Bobby said the last part slowly, watching Dean from the corner of his eye.

Something inside Dean twists at the mention of Cas’ name. “Cas is here?” He asked, standing up. He looks around, as if expecting the angel to pop out of thin air. Which, let’s be honest, wouldn’t be far-fetched. 

Bobby chuckles, “Mhmm, been here awhile. He and Jack have been trying to do good. I think they’re doing a damn fine job so far.” 

“A while? He only died two weeks ago.” 

“Time is funny up here. Two weeks on Earth could mean anything here.” Bobby groans when he pushes himself up to stand beside Dean. He puts his hand on his shoulder. “He’s been watching over you, y’know.” 

Dean shakes his head, his hands are trembling. “I thought … he was taken by the empty. I thought he was gone.” 

“You think Jack would have let him stay down there? To be tortured by his greatest regrets for eternity?” Bobby shakes his head. “It was hard, but Jack did it. He got him out.” 

Dean was shaking for real now. He tries subsiding the tremors by pulling his shirt down, adjusting his cuffs, flattening any creases out in his clothes, running his hands through his hair, anything. 

Cas is here.

“Where..?” Dean’s voice cuts off, his words getting caught in his throat.

“You’ll find him.” Bobby gives him a small smile. The next thing Dean knows is that he’s being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Dean doesn’t waste a second, hugging Bobby back. “I missed you, son.”

“I missed you too Bobby, so damn much.” Dean clenches his jaw, and eyes, clutching at the fabric of Bobby’s shirt, and he feels a tear trickle down his cheek. He pulls back, wiping the tear away. 

“Alright, no more chick-flick moments,” Bobby says, swatting Dean’s arm. “Get outta here.” 

“You know what, Bobby, I think I’m okay with chick-flick moments.” Dean grins seeing Bobby’s eyes widen. But then Bobby grins back.

“Now that’s some real character development.” He pats Dean’s arm once more. “I’m proud of you. You boys did good.”

Dean clenches his jaw again, fighting back the sting of his tears. “Thank, Bobby.” 

“What’re you still doing here? Go!” Bobby shouts, but the smile plastered on his face takes away any harshness in the words.

Dean puts his hands up and walks to Baby. He runs his hand over her sleek metal, smiling to himself, and then hoping in. When her engine roars to life, Dean rubs the wheel and presses the gas, speeding down the road. He didn’t know where he was going, but the road will take him there, right? 

He’s had time to think about what he wants to say to Cas, what he wants to do. Just when he thought he would never be able to, his luck is actually turning around. Though, you could say it is just his luck since he had to die first. 

He keeps driving until there’s a bridge and then he pulls over. There’s something about this bridge that’s calling out to him. Getting out, he stands by his car for a moment before heading over to the bridge’s railing. He puts his hand on the white metal poles and stares out at the water below him. It’s peaceful here. 

He stands here for what feels like hours, but they’re nice. Nothing feels rushed here. That’s when his years of hunter training kick in and feels someone standing behind him. A smile tugs unbidden on his face and he drops his chin to his chest. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean turns around slowly, trying to calm his rapid heart. When he sees Cas, his heartbeat only quickens. He’s in his trenchcoat and black suit, his hair looks windswept. “You look good.”

Cas looks down at himself, a small smile on his lips. “Thank you, so do you.” 

When he looks back up, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s, they just stare at one another. It’s like nothing’s changed, but everything’s changed at the same time. This feeling that Dean never wanted to acknowledge is refusing to be pushed down any longer. Years he’s been sitting on this festering emotion. 

Now … he doesn’t have to fight it anymore. He doesn’t know why he did for so long. Looking back, it all feels so trivial. 

Cas looks like he wants to step forward, to hug Dean, but he’s unsure if the touch would be welcome after what he said. 

His words reply in his mind like a hymn.  _ The one thing I want, is something I can never have. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Dean is moving before his brain can catch up and Cas tenses, but doesn’t move away. When Dean reaches him, he pulls him into a hug, burying his face into Cas’ neck. Just like that, all the tension bleeds from Cas. Just like that, Dean feels like he can breathe again after gasping for breath for so long. Just like that, Dean is home. 

“I missed you,” Dean whispers into Cas’ neck.

Cas’ arms tighten around him and he rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry you’re here.”

“I’m not.” Dean pulls back and looks at Cas’ face, taking him in. This beautiful, frustrating angel. “You need to know, Cas, you have me.”

Cas’ eyes widen and they start to get watery. “Dean,” He whispers, voice cracking.

“I’m gonna kiss you, okay?” Dean asks while bringing his hand up to cup Cas’ neck and brush through the bottom strands of his hair. Cas only nods. That’s all the response Dean needs to lean in tentatively. When their lips brush, Dean shakes. So long. He’s wanted this for so long. He feels Cas’ thumb rub back and forth on his back while his other hand mimics Dean’s and cups his neck, pulling him in the rest of the way. 

Dean keeps his eyes clenched tight and leans into the kiss, wanting to be as close as he possibly can with Cas. 

Finally pulling back to suck in a large breath, Dean rests his forehead against Cas’ their noses brushing together as they breathe each other’s air. Dean keeps his eyes closed and his hold on Cas tight.

“Don’t you ever pull something like that again, Cas,” Dean breathes out in a whisper.

“Never.” 

Dean breathes for another moment before letting it out, “I love you.” 

It’s a barely there whisper, a breath that gets swept away with the wind, but Cas hears it, he knows he does because he hears him say, “I love you too, Dean.” 


End file.
